Tales of a Red Vixen
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: We are in old Japan, in another dimension, where mutants are normal. Raph got killed and is reborn as a Vixen named Terraceat. A poet wrote down her life as a ballad.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

_This takes place in the dimension of old Japan where animals are seen as a normal sight. _

_**Tales of a red vixen**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_"Do you feel it?"_

_"I do. I feel the power."_

_"A soul will rise from the dead this year."_

_"The sky is slightly green. I read the signs."_

_"There. The first five stars."_

_"I see. They shape a brave face. The face of a fox. A vixen will rise this year to save us."_

_"But she might not make it. Being reborn takes courage and bravery, and a strong soul."_

_"Don't worry. She will make it. The horizon shows red, a stream of _

_red and green. I might have a clue who's soul this is. I knew him very well._

_In fact, he was my brother."_

_"He? Wouldn't it be a fox then?"_

_"No. No, a vixen, it must be a vixen. Do you see the fade warm glitter of the stars?_

_It will be a vixen. He will be a vixen. I'm sure he would have preferred to be something more fierce."_

_"Who was he?"_

_"As I said, he was my brother, and fifty years ago he died at the mere age of twenty._

_He was a great fighter, and not one day passes on which we three not regret his sacrifice._

_Not one day on which we not praise it. _

_He was in fact my younger brother, but older to my other brothers. _

_He was toughest, strongest, and he was the most loyal, _

_ready so sacrifice his life for us without question._

_One day he did._

_I had chosen the spiritual way, but my brothers have chosen the paths of _

_a knowledgeable school teacher and a story writer, _

_and he probably would have chosen the freedom of a ninja._

_His heart grew darkness and his eyes hosted flames, _

_my dear Lukai, and he held the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_I miss him, and I love him dearly, and tonight we shall see him again. _

_We three will not be a pleasant sight at the age of seventy-one, but he will be reborn to a fifteen-year-old vixen._

_I do miss him deeply."_

_"How did your brother die then?"_

_"We were trained in the arts of a ninja and do you recall the great battle of red valley?"_

_"I recall it in my young years. We had fought over the beasts which would take over Japan, and we won._

_I remember the red valley as mounts edge before the battle, and it was renamed after a dead hero, _

_who had set the final stroke in the battle."_

_"Then perhaps you know my brother, for he was the one you are talking about._

_After the fight, when the great Uruk Khelaki died of his stroke, me and my brothers were charged_

_at by the ray of the soul eater. But in the fatal hour he threw himself before us, _

_and his soul was taken from him as he whispered our names. _

_It went on the great journey as we cried over his lifeless body, which _

_bore a face of proudness and love._

_That is my brother."_

_"What was the name of your great brother then?"_

_"Perhaps you will know him by the name of_

**_Raphael Saimaster."_**

* * *

Leonardo shivered as the breeze touched his old face, and he smelled the sweet scent of a soul in it. Tonight it would happen. Tonight Raphael, his dear brother would return from the dead. He had gathered Donatello and Michelangelo to watch their brother come back. They were old, and every lived hour was a success, as they watched the sky darken.

The first sun rays. They sparkled and glittered, and as with a flash of red light, a shadow was visible in front of them. Gaining strength and darkening.

In the same second, the three brothers felt their soul flying towards the opening of the soul shelter, as someone shot them with darts in their aged backs. Their old figures faded away, until there was nothing left but three bloody arrows. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo were dead.

The shadow of the vixen darkened and then took color. She was one of the flaming red kind, with a bushy tail, full breasts and beautiful curves. Her hair was a slight darker red that her fur, and her eyes were a piercing green. She stood there on strong legs, clutching a bow and five arrows.

"Terraceat, welcome. Welcome Terraceat. Hello Ceat." A swift voice whispered.

Terraceat looked around. She saw nothing but four bloody arrows on the ground. She leapt through the trees and underneath the sky, through the green grass and over the stups of dead trees.

Two years after this a poet decided to write her story down as a ballad.


	2. Brave red heart

_**Tales of a red Vixen**_

* * *

I

_She stood there_

_in the sunrise._

_Her fur flaming red _

_with her eyes shining bright._

_And she swept through the woods_

_riding the wind_

_over the fields _

_and under the sky._

_Nearer._

_Farther._

_Nearer to death_

_and farther from life._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Closer to battle_

_and closer to die._

_She drew her sword _

_and she smiled._

_She wasn't going to die._

_Not today._

_Not today._

_But she does not fear_

_tomorrow._

_Today she might win_

_might bring victory_

_with her bow and her arrow_

_she will get us free._

_She would fight the strong_

_she would never flee_

_if only she could_

_get her people free._

_Not only she said_

_but she carved as well_

_the mighty words_

_"We will not bow"_

_Nuruk and his men_

_hunted her night and day_

_ she was too fast and sly_

_and she would not bow._

_She was our hope_

_she was our ally._

_She did never kill us_

_She did never betray us._


	3. Thy is our only hope

II

_She was reborn_

_under the red star._

_He was our hero once._

_Now she's our hero again._

_We call from the window._

_Behind the bars._

_On chains._

_And on hunger._

_"Terraceat please come._

_Take the chains off of us._

_Rescue us_

_before our death."_

_Execution._

_Gallows path for her._

_A golden bar for captation._

_Two golden bars for her murder._

_What did we not do._

_What did they want._

_She did just not bow._

_No man_

_of Nuruk_

_should ever have captured her._

_But she was yet not safe._

_Battle._

_Dying._

_We went to war._

_Her leading us._

_Peasants died._

_Great defeat._

_Nuruk's soldiers in retreat._

_Furious._

_Outraged._

_That the one he had killed has returned._

_But mighty of men_

_isn't this the way_

_destiny's written?_


End file.
